Merlin's Secret
by Yolonda
Summary: Arthur and Merlin meet 5 demigods in the woods  count may be off  and Merlin reveals his biggest secret besides having magic to Arthur. Merlin is a demigod of Poseidon, and Arthur is a demigod of Athena. This story is very funny, trust me.  :
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Merlin the Legend, or Percy Jackson and the Greek gods.

Chapter 1

Arthur's POV

My idiotic manservant and I were going hunting. We caught 16 rabbits, 3 deer, and a few elk. Overall, it had been a good day. Until the thunder came. And the lightning. And the rain. And the "Geez, Annabeth. I take one step to the left and you stab me because of a spider". Merlin looked up, as if he knew that voice, but quickly looked back down when he saw me looking at him. "Well, Percy, have you forgotten the _ETA THRILL RIDE -O- LOVE_ AND DEATH incident? And would it kill you to make it stop raining?" A female voice said. Merlin looked happy all of a sudden. The person I assumed was Percy said "Ask Jason and Thalia to make it stop raining, there the children of Zeus". Merlin mumbled something that sounded like "You IDIOT Percy!" I had enough. I followed the constant arguing between these people. Luckily the rain and thunder and lightning had stopped. I came to a clearing, and saw two girls and three boys. One of the girls was holding lightning bolt and standing in the middle of what looked like a tiny thunderstorm. The other girl was holding a knife. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes that looked a lot like Merlin was holding a bronze sword and standing in his own storm of water type thing, Merlin told me it was called a hurricane. The boy to his left looked slightly younger than him, with black eyes instead of green. He was in a black chariot, as Merlin called it, and was holding a sword that was black as night. He was looking at the sky and saying "Curse you Zeus". Thunder rumbled in the distance. The boy next to the scary kid cursing some unknown apparently crazy guy was holding a gold sword sparking with lightning. He was FLOATING IN MIDAIR. I was freaked out by this, but Merlin looked completely calm. He said "Hello brother". The boy with the bronze sword looked up, startled, but quickly regained his composure and said "What up, kelp head?" Merlin responded "Watch it, Seaweed Brain". I was confused as heck. The floating guy said "Hey Emrys". I looked at Merlin. "You're name is Emrys?" He nodded. "But I prefer Merlin". These people were weird. I took out my sword and charged. Suddenly, a wall of water crashed over me. I got up coughing and completely wet. There was a fish in my ear. _A FISH? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _The kid with green eyes helped me up. I noticed that everyone was wet EXCEPT for Merlin and… that kid. Green Eyes said "By the way, my name is Percy. I'm Emrys's brother well, half-brother really. The girl with the blonde hair is my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. The girl with black hair and the distressed black clothing is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. The boy with the gold sword is Thalia's brother, Jason, son of Zeus, raised as a son of Jupiter. Emrys and I are the sons of Poseidon, and this kid with black eyes and the black sword is Nico, son of Hades. Thalia, Nico, and Jason are I and Emrys's cousins...I'm guessing you don't know about the Greek gods and Goddesses, do you?" I shook my head. "Well, there called the Olympians. There immortal, all powerful, never dying greater beings, many of which happen to be immortal, all powerful, never dying overgrown brats. Namely Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus" Percy said. Thunder rumbled in the distance. " Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus who are watching us right now. Anyway, sometimes the Olympians come down from Olympus, where they live, and have kids with mortals. Those kids are called demi-gods, or half-bloods." I was still confused. Percy said "Emrys, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason and I are Demi-gods". I gave them a look that said "So?" Merlin whispered to me "Demi-god means half god. We have the powers our godly parents do. Were sort of like mortal Olympians. A lot of the people your father kills for having magic are really demi-gods who couldn't control their powers. Your mother, by the way, was Athena". I was having trouble taking all this in. These people were half god? And according to them, I was one of them. "That's why I'm here. To make sure you get to camp safely" Merlin said. I responded with "Camp? What Camp?" Merlin reached into his bag and took out an orange T-shirt. It said CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it. "That's where were going" Percy said. He took out a huge gold coin and said "Stethi, o harma diaboles". The coin sunk into the ground, and a blood red pool appeared and formed itself into a… thing. Merlin told me it was a Gray Sisters New York Taxi. I got in after the other 6, and the Gray sisters started driving, as Merlin told me. He also told me that as soon as we got to camp, his name would be Emrys and his hair would look more like mine, but it would be black merging into blonde. I guess I could understand that. His eyes would also be sea green, not blue. He said that blue eyes were the mark of the evil titan Oceanus, the enemy of his father. He just bended the mists so he wouldn't look like Poseidon away from camp, and our clothes would change as soon as we got to 2011. We would be wearing jeans and the orange camp shirts. I had no clue what jeans were. "When we get to camp, I'm going to go back into the training thing. I'm out of practice, and you guys need me for the Giants Revenge." Emrys said. "What Giant's Revenge?" I asked. Jason answered:

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

There was complete silence before Emrys somewhat explained that creepy poem. "The prophecy was only decreed last year, so we don't know much. But there's this evil giant dude who's trying to overthrow Olympus along with Gaia, Titan of the Earth. We defeated Kronos last year, but even that almost destroyed Olympus. Gaia is ten times more powerful, and Porphyrion, the evil giant, was created to kill the un-killable, Jason and Thalia's dad, The King of the Gods. The other evil giant dudes were created to kill the other Olympians. If that happens, that would be… really bad. Jason and Thalia have storm abilities along with Percy and I, and Zeus and Poseidon, and Hephaestus, and his son Leo, have powers over fire. Nico and Hades control the dead, but Gaia opened the doors of death, letting all the monsters in Tatarus loose, and we suspect that's how Kronos escaped last year. As for the oath, it's probably an oath made on the river styx, which means someone is destined to die, but we don't know who, of when, or even if it is on the river styx, it could just as easily be a swear on the fates or an oath made to Artemis to become a Huntress… Oh, look. Were at camp… last one to the lava rock climbing wall is a Kindly One!" I didn't know what he was talking about, but all six of them got out of the taxi and ran to the camp. I followed suit, but I didn't know where the rock wall was. "Arthur's a kindly one!" Jason shouted. There was a sudden noise, and the rest of the campers went to their cabins. "I'm going to try out that rock climbing wall tomorrow!" I called. "And where do I go?" Emrys responded "Go to cabin 5. If you have any questions, go to the big house, or talk to me in Cabin 3". I shrugged and went to Cabin 5. As soon as I walked in, the campers were lining up. They told me to get in the back. Not wanting to make any enemies, I listened to them. Then we walked out the door. We went to this thing in the center of camp and sat down. I saw Emrys in the front, sitting at this section of three tables. I wondered why, so I asked the person sitting closest to me. Annabeth. I blushed slightly, feeling stupid. "Why are those tables like that?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Those are the tables for the kids of the big three". "The Big Three?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "The three most powerful gods in existence. Just two years ago, Percy nearly destroyed an entire mountain, and Emrys made a huge wave of water out of half the ocean. Poseidon was not happy about that… Jason destroyed Mount Orthys last year and defeated Krios, and helped Percy topple the black throne of Kronos. Thalia became a powerful Huntress, and is now immortal, and Nico's the king of Ghosts and can conjure up an entire army of the dead at will, and do something called "Shadow travel", oh, and did I mention that Emrys, Jason and Percy all have girlfriends?". "Who's Emrys's girlfriend?" " Alyssa. She was another demigod sent back in time to recruit more. Her name was Freya back then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Percy Jackson

Emrys's POV

Something tells me that Arthur has a crush on Annabeth. But then again, Arthur could be blushing because he feels stupid. Annabeth does that to people. They struck up a conversation, and Arthur pointed to the Big Three tables. In the middle of what Annabeth was saying, Arthur looked at me with a slightly amused and very shocked expression. I grinned. Annabeth must be telling him about that time I made a giant wave out of half the ocean. After Annabeth finished talking to Arthur, Chiron pounded his hoof on the pavilion. All talking ceased. "Well, Campers, we have a few announcements. First of all, Emrys has returned from Camelot in one piece!" The campers cheered. "And that brings us to our second announcement. Emrys has not only returned, he found a new camper, Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of Athena! Arthur, we apologize for this, but you're not royalty here" Dionysus walked up. "I suppose I must say it, you brat. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. Don't expect me to cater to your every whim just because your daddy's a king, and a MORTAL king at that." Chiron glared at Dionysus for interrupting. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, there is a capture the flag game today! And Emrys try not to flood the Athena cabin this time, or spray paint "Poseidon rules" all over it. Seriously, Athena nearly had my hide the last time that happened". I responded with an innocent grin "No promises, Chiron". Chiron continued "And Travis and Conner, do NOT, under any circumstances, replace the labels on glue sticks and give them to the Aphrodite cabin as lip gloss. Dionysus, NO PUSHING CAMPERS OFF THE CLIFF ANYMORE!" I shuddered at the memory of the last time that happened. "Anyway, the teams for capture the flag are: Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus and Aphrodite cabins on the blue team. And since we have the Hunters of Artemis here today, the Red team will be Ares, Dionysus, Hades, Apollo, and The Huntresses and Demeter cabins. The Red team currently has the laurels. All weapons are allowed, along with magical items." Arthur looked scared for a second. Chiron, seeing his look says "Relax, Arthur, the maiming and killing will be kept to a minimum. And prisoners are not allowed to be tied up, bound or gagged". Arthur shouted "What kind of Camp do you run here?" Chiron ignored him. "Let the games begin!" All the plates and silverware were replaced by weapons and armor. I ran towards the Hephaestus table, were all the best weapons were. They were out. GRR. I went back to my table and put on my size 5 armor and grabbed a sword, then went back to my cabin to get my Gorgon shield, specially made by my half-brother Tyson, who is always supplying us with things that will someday save our lives. I also cast a spell on myself to make myself and anything I touch invisible. (Thank you for the blessing, Hecate). Then I ran into the forest. This was going to be good. I saw a person with a red horse hair plume try to get our flag my hiding behind the trees. I walked up to him, stabbed him, and we played a little game of "Fight the invisible Demigod who is one of the most powerful in existence with nothing more than a sword!" It was no contest. I won in two seconds. I saw Annabeth fighting Jake Mason from the Apollo cabin, and Arthur and Percy fighting Clarisse. Good luck to them. I snuck into enemy territory, guarded by Ares campers, but they didn't see me, or hear me. I saw their red pig head flag on top of Athena's cliff, with no one guarding it, so I knew the Hunters had set up trip wires. No problem. I was given the gift of flight by Hecate. I floated 12 feet off the ground, and flew at high speed towards the flag. A few campers looked up, but they must have figured I was a bird or something. I smirked. This would be easy. I reached the flag, ripped it off the pole, and it instantly became invisible. Then I scrunched it up so it wouldn't hit anybody, and flew back towards the creek. When I was two feet from the creek, I tuned off the invisibility spell. I flew over it, and the flag turned to silver with an owl on it. All the members of the blue team came over to congratulate me on my victory. After we had received our laurels, we went to the campfire sing along, or just went to bed. I saw Chiron talking to Arthur, probably trying to explain things like technology a little better. Something tells me Arthur would soon be an expert on the subject, with a little help from the Hephaestus cabin. Arthur walked over to me. "Hey Emrys. Why can't demigods have cell phones?" I said "It's like sending up a flare to the monsters that says "Here I am! Free lunch! Please rearrange my face!" and it gets stronger the longer you talk to people on it. The monsters can track you down using the cell phone, and the person your calling is in danger too. However, since my mortal parent died in a plane crash, and all the friends I have are demigods who are very good at monster fighting, It's not a very big risk for me to have one." I showed him mine. "And you should probably contact your father. The price would be three gold drachmas, since it's going back in time." I pulled out three from my backpack, bended the water in the surrounding air to make a rainbow, and said "O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering" and tossed the coins in the rainbow. Then I said "King Uther, Camelot, Medieval Times". The rainbow shimmered and formed the image of King Uther on his throne. Arthur shouted "Dad! I mean, Father! It's Arthur. You might not be able to see me, but I see you. And relax, I'm not missing, or hurt, nor have I been captured." Uther perked up at that. " I'm at a camp for demigods. And, Father, you know what, I'm just going to call you "Dad", since I'm used to that now, most of the sorcerers you executed were people like me and Emrys and Percy and Nico and Annabeth and many, many others." Uther looked shocked, then responded "YOU'RE A SORCERER?" Arthur responded "No, I'm a demigod, Son of Athena. I'm HALF- GOD you idiot. How could you not tell me that my mother was a goddess?" Uther looked up shocked. Arthur looked close to tears. I put a hand on his shoulder, ended the connection, and explained to him that it was safer for people to think that his mother was mortal. "That, and a demigod who's 16, such as Percy and Annabeth and I, are very powerful. Your 17, your very powerful, and the demigod scent has started to where off. You know all those monsters we fought in Camelot? They weren't trying to take over the kingdom; they were trying to kill you, me, and Alyssa." Arthur nodded. It did make sense. "Now, come on, we need to get you a demigod weapon" I walked to the armory, and Arthur followed. Arthur, being Arthur, picked a sword. I told him that it was better to pick a weapon more inconspicuous and creative, since lately monsters have been coming back faster after being killed by a sword, but he wouldn't go for it. Then I showed him my weapon, a demigod pocket knife with a celestial gold dagger, a celestial bronze dagger, a celestial silver dagger, a stygian iron dagger, and imperial gold all fused together to kill any type of monster and wound any god. It also had a Greek Fire mini flamethrower. That flamethrower had gotten me through a lot. "Do you know how to speak Latin?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You're going to need to talk to Jason, Annabeth, or Chiron, I know Latin, but I'm not a good teacher." I told him. "Well, I'm going to go back to my cabin. I've got to stay here year round, but I take online classes. Maybe later you and I can play video games?" I asked him. He nodded, looking confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
